Life Without You
by StrawberrySakuraChan
Summary: Can I live my life without you? I'm going to have to try, cause all I know is that you're gone and you're not coming back. SakuLee, out of character. Inspired from a dream, i'm rusty at writing!


Life Without You

By: StrawberrySakuraChan

* * *

In front of me I saw this beautiful house, almost 3 times bigger than the one I had. I was confused on why he took his family and me here. He grabbed my hand and took me around the house, we stopped at the last room on the second floor. I was hesitant at first, but I held my breath and entered. The room was beautiful, much bigger than the room I had.

"It's beautiful," I walked around the room, "but why are we here?" I looked at him and noticed his face turned serious.

"Well, this is where I live now." His eyes turned cold as he leaned so casually against the doorframe. " I wanted to show you before I leave. Cause y'know, we don't be seeing much of each other anymore." My chest tightened as I tried to process what he was going to say next. My eyes began to water, I refused to jump to conclusions before he finished explaining. "From your house to here is a 3 and a half hour drive without traffic. Five hours by taking the bus." He walked towards me, his face still serious. He stopped in front of me and looked me in the eyes. A slight smile formed as he raised his hand to my cheek. He held it there, caressing it as I shook under his touch.

"Just spit it out, please? What's going on?" I moved closer but I felt him step back. I stopped trying to get near him, the rejection hurt.

"My family and I decided to move here a couple of weeks ago. We thought it would be better for all of us to have a fresh start in a new city. Also I thought it'd be better for you too." He looked at me and notice a tear was about to fall, he smirked and wiped it away. " Now now, don't cry. You'll have more time to spend with your friends and have fun."

"Why do we need a new start? Why can't we both start over together?" I rubbed my eyes trying to stop the flow of tears from coming. " I can find my way here and I'll be here as much as I can!"

"No." My heart broke under his cold, hard word. "I realized that I've hurt you too much. You know I love you, and I know you love me but I can't go on in this relationship knowing that I've caused your tears. You don't need someone like me in your life anymore."

"Yes I do, we both know that we need each other to be happy. We've broken up before and we realized that we needed each other and got back together!"

"How many time do we have to break up and get back together until we realize that it's meant to be? How many times do you have to keep on making me do this to you?" It was harder to breathe now that I heard his harsh words. I was too scared to look him in the eyes but I knew he was starring at me. " I'm unhappy. Do you understand? I don't want to be in this relationship anymore, It's hurting me more than you know." I couldn't hold in my tears anymore as he kept talking, tears flowed down my face as I could feel his eyes stare at me. "C'mon, I'll drive you home." He walked towards me and grabbed me by the arm. I couldn't speak anymore, I willingly let him drag me to his car without complaining or fighting. He left me by the door of his car as I saw him walk back to his house. I could faintly hear him talking to his family, their voices sounded worried but he responded in a serious tone to everything they said. My hair hid my face from them, not letting them know I was crying but I could see them look towards me. " I'm taking her home, she's not feeling well." I heard him faintly say as I got into the car. I prepared myself for a painfully quiet car ride by getting in a comfortable sleeping position. I closed my eyes as soon as I heard the door open. I heard him sigh as he started the car, but there was a pause. I didn't want to check what happened incase he saw me peeking. I drifted to sleep throughout the car ride, not bothering to start conversation when I'd randomly wake up. I merely stared out the window until I fell asleep again. I finally woke up to the car suddenly stop. "This is the last time we'll see each other, the last time we'll speak. I'm leaving you because there are others out there who can make you happier than I can." He put his arm behind the head of my chair, I could feel him move in as if he expected for us to hug. I got the courage to look him in the eyes because I know he said this would be the last time. His eyes still had a serious look to them, it was like he lost all emotion. My eyes were beginning to sting as I felt another liter of tears waiting to spill out.

" Goodbye, Sakura." I bolted out of the car crying, I couldn't bear to look at him or hear him speak anymore. I ran towards the door to the building, rushing to just cry in the comfort of my own bed. My vision became blurry, I couldn't stop crying even for a second to find my keys. It was too hard for me to process that it was over, we've broken up many times before but I knew we wouldn't make up in 2 months like we always did. I finally opened the door and ran up 3 flights of stairs to my apartment. I arrived at my door and took a breath. I leaned my head on the door, letting my tears fall freely from my eyes. I was calmer now, my heart was broken and I couldn't fix it.

"Was it me? Did I do something? Why didn't I ask him while I had the chance?" I mumbled. When he's serious, he means what he says. He's not going to try to contact me or check up on me, and I knew if I tried he wouldn't respond. There was no point in trying, I would just be asking for more pain. I must be a masochist.

"I should go inside, before my neighbors begin to stare." My body felt weak, I felt like a giant noodle. I got the strength to open the door and walk into my empty apartment. I locked the door behind me and walked towards my room. The hallway seemed longer than usual, and time seemed slower to me. I finally made it to my bed, it felt like it took forever to get here.

" I wanted to cry in the comfort of my own bed and I ran out of tears. Perfect." I groaned into my pillow. My eyes were hurting, my body felt weak and my heart was broken. I drifted to sleep, somehow hoping this was only a dream and that I'd wake up to a text message saying ' Morning! I hope slept well baby, I'll come over after work, love you and I'll see you later! ', My heart said I hope it's a dream, but my mind said dream on. I felt like my mind was still hooked on him, I was remembering the little things about him that made me smile. His hugs from behind, when he kissed my forehead, when he'd try to be serious but then start laughing. But most of all I missed his smile, that made me happy no matter what. It made me realize that I love him, and it will take a long time to get over him. Lee made me who I am, he was the one who made me the happiest. I couldn't help but smile, this was the worst day so far and I smile at the memories of him. I know I can't let the memories of him stop me from living my life. I'll have to take baby steps in order to get back to dating again, but I don't want to think about that for a while.

For now I have to realize one thing. He's gone forever, and this time he's not coming back.

* * *

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack :O !

I got the inspiration from a dream, It might make people think of New Moon, but that wasn't the idea. SakuLee, out of character obviously. I'll write the rest of the chapters soon =) probably later on this week.

Read,Review pleaaaase.

p.s. I'm rusty :$ don't make fun pl0x.


End file.
